


Armored Delight

by Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney



Series: SWModdy Prompt Run [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney/pseuds/Yes_it_Really_is_Feeney
Summary: Quick little one shot based on tumbler post. Essentially it’s Obi-Wan sitting Cody down on his desk and getting him off. Not overly graphic not overly descriptive. Soft boys in love.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SWModdy Prompt Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Armored Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at writing smut. I am a female asexual so I have never given or received a blow job. That being said I do read a lot of smut. Both here and actual published books. And while I can get my male on male here my books are more male-female so if this is wrong I’m sorry I’m taking creative license. 
> 
> The idea for this one shot is from SW prompts, it comes from their prompt run set. So a nod to them. On tumbler you can find them as swpromptsandasks on this site I believe they are SWModdy. Someone asked for this and they felt they didn’t have time or they could write it or what ever so it got kicked over to their prompt run and I snagged it. Please tell me what you think. Also I’m too lazy to look up Mando’a terms of endearment and curse words tonight so… Everything is going to be in basic or not actually said. Prompt: It’s perhaps a strange prompt but please can we have Cody sitting on Obi-Wan’s desk and Obi-Wan in his own chair, just opening the codpiece of Cody’s armour and giving him a blowjob, Cody caressing his hair?

It was late in the night shift on board The Negotiator almost closer to the morning wake-up call than it was midnight, but for Cody and Obi-Wan there were still reports to file. They were signing off on the last of them thankfully, but it was always the toughest report. They’ve spent two weeks on that godforsaken mudball, but they managed to destroy a massive droid factory. And somehow not only to keep their casualties low, but Cody’s general was also not injured.

Two years into the war and still neither Cody or Obi-Wan were comfortable signing off on the casualty report. It was always the hardest one. These are Cody’s brothers and their men and yet on the report that was always their numbers for their names. Unknown to Cody the only report Obi-Wan hated worse than this one was when he had to requisition more men. At no time in that report where they ever listed as men or soldiers, they were always product or units it made Obi-Wan feel disgusted.

The only shining light to come out of the entire war, the entire situation was the fact that the Jedi order was changing due to it. And Obi-Wan didn’t just mean for the worst with them becoming generals and the fighting, no there is also the fact that so many of the Jedi had fallen into some type of relationship with their men. Whether it was familial, platonic, or physical very few of the frontline Jedi didn’t somehow form some attachment to their soldiers.

Obi-Wan himself was in a physical relationship with Cody. Who is he kidding it wasn’t just physical he had fallen for this man and thankfully Cody returned his affection? Late night conversations between them talked about what they would do after the war was over. That seemed to be the driving dream, the idea of after. Obi-Wan was willing to admit that there were nights when the only reason he wasn’t crying in Cody’s arms with the idea, the fragile sugar spun whisper of After.

Finishing up the files Obi-Wan notices for the first time in a long-time desk actually clear. Their meal trays had been stacked outside the door and collected, their teacups been cleaned over an hour ago when they finished their last pot, and the stack of forms and flimsy had been slowly cleared away until only the casualty report was left in that thankfully would only take a moment or two more on Cody’s end.

Thinking on his commander, on their relationship, always cause the pool of desire in Obi-Wan stomach. Glancing over at the man cause that pool to ignite as he noticed that Cody wasn’t wearing most of his armor. Obi-Wan had noticed as they are night progress that Cody had slipped out of more and more of his armor. His bucket had even made it through the door, and he lost his gloves arm guards and shoulder pads after he’d set down their dinner plates. His chest and back plate along with his shin guards have been discarded right around the same time they started doing their paperwork. And when Obi-Wan had cleaned up their tea Cody had taken the time to slip out of his boots, belt, and holsters. That left him in his thigh plates and codpiece along with of course his blacks. Said blacks were practically painted on as he put them on after he’d come out of a quick shower, he barely took the time for when him and Obi-Wan arrived back on ship.

With his body glove outlining every muscle Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare and feel his mouth slightly water at the idea of getting his lips anywhere on that man’s skin. Mostly though he wanted to finish what was interrupted two weeks ago. And while the setting was a little different Obi-Wan had a wonderful idea that would both save his knees and satisfy his hunger. Thankfully Cody had dragged a spare chair in and was sitting against the side of his desk. That would make maneuvering him a little easier. 

With a final typed notation Cody handed over his current file that Obi-Wan signed off on without glancing and shoved into a drawer. He was watching his commander seeing what the man with the next instead. For while Obi-Wan knew where he wanted this night to end up, he was more than willing to leave the flow the relationship in his partner’s hands. When said commander stood up to stretch Obi-Wan shot him a lust filled look to see how he would respond. The smirk he got in return as his commander gently reached out and cupped his cheek let him know that Cody was up for some fun if Obi-Wan was.

Instead of letting Cody pull into his feet Obi-Wan instead reached out and grabbed his hips pulling the clone closer to his body while simultaneously pushing back from his desk. Cody was little confused but willing to roll with the situation as he allowed himself to be maneuvered by his lover. Standing between the sitting man’s legs Cody has lost slight track of where he is in the room as Obi-Wan nudges his head into Cody’s abdomen seeking affection almost like a tooka, and Cody continues to run his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair.

Slight pushing against his hips has Cody taking a small step back and practically falling on top of Obi-Wan’s desk. Before Cody can re-center himself or try to stand Obi-Wan is pushing him back just a little so he’s sitting on his general’s desk shoulders against the wall and hips just in from the edge. Cody’s legs fall open as Obi-Wan nudges his knees just a little. Glancing down Cody realizes that his hips are almost perfectly level with his general’s collarbones.

Cody shoots Obi-Wan a questioning look as the man licks his lips like he has a particularly tasty treat in mind.

“I hope you don’t mind my dear, but we were interrupted before I could do something I have desired to do for a while. Force god’s willing we won’t be interrupted now. Normal rules apply to something I do you don’t like you tell me to stop. That being said commander I’ve been craving your taste for two weeks and I see no reason to deny myself it any longer.”

With that being said Obi-Wan reaches out and unclipped his commander’s codpiece but leaves the thigh armor attached as he nudges his shoulders between his commander’s thighs. Nimble fingers make quick work of the bodysuit and soon Obi-Wan has the man’s cock out. And while Cody was not fully aroused by no means as he flaccid. Getting what can only be termed as a sigh of contentment Obi-Wan wraps his lips around Cody and goes to work.

While this is by no means the first blow job, he’s received from his lover Cody feels like there’s something different about this one. It could be his slightly restricted position as there is barely enough room for him to sit on the desk, or the fact that due to said position he has no leverage. That means he’s not able to buck into his lover’s mouth plundering it for what it’s worth.

Instead with careful one-handed movements Cody manages to unzip and then remove his upper blacks and then threads a careful hand Obi-Wan’s hair. Within minutes of Obi-Wan starting Cody is fully erect and yet neither of them feels the need to rush. Obi-Wan keeps his movements slow, taking as much enjoyment out of sucking Cody down as Cody does feeling his mouth and tongue swirling around his cock. 

Cody has one hand on the desk to support himself and the other is gently petting Obi-Wan’s hair. He’s content for now simply to run his fingers through the locks instead of trying to use the hair as a way of controlling his partner. That changes when he feels himself nudged the back of Obi-Wan’s throat and then his partner swallowing around him as Obi-Wan takes into the root.

The first time that Obi-Wan had done this for Cody he had, not thinking, bucked into the others mouth while holding him in place and that had led to an uncomfortable situation for both of them. Since then, Cody was always very careful to gentle his touch. He never tried to control Obi-Wan whether that was with his hands or forcing more of himself down Obi-Wan’s throat than the man could handle. It had taken a few tries for Obi-Wan to be able to swallow him down and deep throat him like he is now. While Cody is by no means well endowed, in fact he’s average size for the clones, Obi-Wan was never one to sleep around and had only had a small number of male partners, one of which who didn’t particularly like receiving a blow job. As a consequence, it was not a, skill shall we say, that Obi-Wan had a lot of practice with.

Obi-Wan pulls back a little to wrap his fist around the part of Cody that is no longer in his mouth causing Cody to tighten his fingers just a tad in Obi-Wan’s hair as he glances towards the ceiling with a muffled Mando’a curse word leaving his lips. After a second he releases his grip not wanting to hurt his Jedi. “That’s it sweetheart. Just like that. Stars this feels so good, your mouth is amazing.” Cody whispers as he glances back down towards his partner. Sliding in and out of Mando’a without realizing it has he softly runs his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair down his neck and across his upper shoulders.

A moan breaks his thoughts as vibrations are felt across his head. Focusing his eyes and Obi-Wan he sees that one hand has slipped down into his own lap as he continues to lick and suck and swallow around Cody’s girth. Obi-Wan is finding as much pleasure in getting Cody off as Cody is in Obi-Wan’s mouth.

Who knows how long things would have continued if not for Obi-Wan throwing him a lust filled look as his lips are wrapped around Cody’s cock, one of his hands occupied with Cody the other occupied with himself. Stumbling over the words Cody tries to get a warning not wanting to surprise Obi-Wan with a mouthful of semen. Obi-Wan just continues and when the inevitable happened swallows most of it down. A little leaking out around his lips and dribbling into his beard. Even with his mind still mostly blissed out from his orgasm Cody knew that Obi-Wan hadn’t reached his own completion yet, although with the way the man’s hand was moving it wouldn’t be long.

Cody dredged just enough energy up to slide off the desk and into Obi-Wan’s lap. Reaching a hand down between them and wrapping his hand around Obi-Wan’s which is currently wrapped around his own cock the two of them bring the Jedi off to completion within seconds. 

“I waited two weeks to wrap my lips around you and it was worth the wait. Unfortunately, now I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.” Here Obi wan pauses and looks almost vulnerable as he meets Cody’s eyes. “Stay?”

With a nod the two of them stumble into the absolutely tiny fresher that is for Obi-Wan’s personal use. Finishing up their nightly routine quickly the two of them crawl into Obi-Wan’s bunk deciding tonight that Cody will be the little spoon Obi-Wan wraps his arms around his commander as they both start to drift off. As their breathing evens out and Obi-Wan drifts off Cody quietly whispers “I’ll away stay. I’ll never willingly leave your side. Ni’runi.” As he drifts off into a restful sleep never knowing Obi-Wan had heard every word.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I lied there was one word. I used Ni’runi which if I remember correctly and looked it up right means my soul. this was not read by a beta so please let me know if anything is wrong and i will fix.


End file.
